Bad Movie Night
by Essenare
Summary: Find out why Daria does not like the movie Annie


Umm.. how do I do the "Not mine" thing? umm... Daria isn't mine..Trents not mine (wish he was) Jane Quinn Helen Sandi Jake and the show aren't mine, I never made them, I just enjoy them. 

Bad Movie Night 

Daria sat downstairs on the couch watching (what else ?) Sick Sad World . She was trying her best to ignore the sound of Quinn who was sitting next to her talking on the phone. 

QUINN: Yeah?...uh huh...yeah..that would be cute....wow..yeah...that would be cute to.. oh I cant Sandi... Cause Im going to Highland for the day...to go shopping...Moms making me come with her...of course I wouldn't do that Sandi....uh-huh..look i gotta go Sandi..my mom is ready to leave...uh-huh..ok..bye! 

Daria rolled her eyes as Quinn hung up the phone. 

DARIA: You and mom going to Highland? since when?The last I heard Mom was still working. 

QUINN: Since when have you cared? anyway Im not really going to Highland..duh, I had to make an excuse to tell Sandi why I couldn't go to the fashion club meeting.You see I think Dan is going to call and ask me out, but I cant let Sandi know cause Sandi really likes Dan..but not as much as I do so she wouldn't understand, I just want to make sure I get Dans call. 

DARIA: Sure..Its not like we have this thing that answers the phone for us and records the voices of other humans beings who just happen to want to leave a message. 

QUINN: Darrriaaa! god..you don't get it... When Dan calls its just that I want to be the one who answers the phone. 

::RING RING:: 

Both Daria and Quinn look at the phone, Quin then looks at Daria 

QUINN: Answer it Daria 

DARIA: why would I want to do that....you just said you wanted to answer it. 

RING..RING 

QUINN: But Daria..It could be Sandi....making sure I was telling the truth, Please Daria! 5 bucks! 

DARIA: 40 bucks 

QUINN: No way! 

RING...RING... 

Quinn looked from the phone to Daria..then back to the phone..then back to Daria.. 

QUINN: For gods Sake Daria!!! FINE! 

she hands Daria the money. Daria smirks and then picks up the phone. 

DARIA: Hello...you've reached the palace of good and evil, if you want to speak to Pretty in Pink, then I have a list of excuses she has given me as to the reason why she cannot come to the phone. If your Tom,James,Dan,Or even another evil Fashion freak then.... Damn..I forgot the message.. I guess I'll just have to tell you the truth.. Pretty In Pink is Popping pimples." 

QUINN: DARRRIIIIAAAA!!! 

she grabs the phone away from Daria 

QUINN: Hello!!! don't mind the person who just answered the phone...shes uhh....just visiting. 

Cut screen showing Quinn/Trent on there side of the phone. 

TRENT: Can I speak to Daria? 

Quinn gets a shocked look and drops the phone ... she picks it back up. 

QUINN: oops...caught me by surprise...why would you want to talk to her...shes like... Strange, unpopular,ugly, and like...(whispering)..a brain. 

Daria hears this and grabs the phone glaring at Quinn. 

DARIA: Hello (she says bitterly) 

TRENT: Hey Daria 

Daria looks around as if to make sure she didn't imagine the voice. 

DARIA: Um...hi Trent 

a few seconds pass by. 

DARIA: Did you want something? 

TRENT: Oh yeah... Janey wanted me to call. 

DARIA: why? 

TRENT: She wanted me to ask you something. 

DARIA: And why couldn't Jane call and ask whatever she wants to know herself? 

TRENT: hold on..I'll ask her.... HEY JANE!! DARIA WANTS TO KNOW WHY COULDN'T YOU CALL YOURSELF.(offscreen we hear Jane) CAUSE MY HAND HURTS FROM ALLL THAT PAINTING 

Daria glares and mumbled 

DARIA: not as bad as it will when I get through with you. 

Trent smiled he heard what daria said, and he knew what it was about, He noticed months ago how Jane always tried to push them together, He figured he would let what Daria said slide. 

TRENT: What was that Daria? 

Daria kicked herself mentally for talking out loud. 

DARIA: Um... I was talking to um..Quinn. 

Trent smiled again 

TRENT: Jane wants to know if your up to a bad movie night tonight. 

DARIA: Sure, Its better then listening to this god awful high pitch shrieking sound over here. 

TRENT: What shrieking sound? 

Just then Quinn picked up the other phone. 

Cut screen to Daria/Quinn/Trent 

QUINN: DARRRRRIIIAAA!!! Like Get off already... I neeed the phone! 

TRENT: Oh..That sound 

DARIA: you mean you WANT the phone. 

QUINN: Yes Daria..I want the phone. 

Daria smirked. 

DARIA: How Bad Quinn? How bad do you want the phone? 

QUINN: I REALLY REALLY want the phone daria!! I WANT the phone BAD! 

DARIA: You Know Quinn... I think you ought to stick to your own kind..thats just disgusting. 

QUINN: EWWWW! GOD DARIA!!!! 

Quinn slammed down the phone. 

TRENT: That was a good one Daria. 

DARIA: um..thanks 

TRENT: Anyway Jane and I will be down there in a few to pick you up. 

DARIA: Pick me up? 

TRENT: Yeah..it was Janes Idea..Im going to take you guys to the movie store, and I guess hang with you both tonight..I have nothing better to do. 

DARIA: Umm.ok c-ya soon then. 

TRENT: Yeah 

Trent hung up the phone as Daria stood there for a few seconds just looking at the phone. 

DARIA : Oh Boy. 

5 min later 

Daria is sitting on the curb in front of her house waiting for Trent, She stands up as she sees Trents care coming and stopping in front of her. She sees Jane get out of the front side, 

JANE: You get in , I don't want to sit that close to my brother. its just Not right. 

DARIA: Cant I sit in the Back? 

JANE: Look for your self girl, Its filled with Band stuff. Come on Daria, get in. 

TRENT: I don't bite 

Daria glared at Jane as she crawled in. She sat next to Trent, But as far away as she could giving Jane little space. Jane shook her head and climbed in next to Daria, Pushing her 

JANE: Give me room! 

Daria inched closer to Trent, aware that there shoulders were touching. 

And off they drove. 

JANE: So what kind of movie are we getting? 

DARIA: Something about someone insane, maybe I can learn a few tricks to use on you. 

JANE: Um... we'll see... Hey how about the musical Annie? we NEVER get that one and you know it sucks!! 

DARIA: NO WAY. 

JANE: You always say that Daria, Why not? 

DARIA: I don't like watching little girls running around singing and dancing. I'll get nightmares. 

JANE: But its bad movie night, Its fits to the T, Its even a low budget film..so all the actors will really suck bad.. 

DARIA: No Annie. 

TRENT: Here we are. 

All three get out and look around int he movie store. 

They walk past Annie, Jane stops and looks at it. 

DARIA: No Jane..put it down 

JANE: But I want to see it. 

DARIA: Its a 6 year old movie...it sucks, its just like all the other annie movies out there, Put it down girl. 

TRENT: you can get it another time Jane. 

JANE: Fine... how about this movie 

Jane picks up a movie called "Kissed" 

JANE: Its about a death obsessed girl, I heard she rubs dead mice all over herself. 

DARIA: I guess that will due just fine, I'll be back.. Im going to go call someone. 

JANE: you call someone?.....what are you up to? 

Daria just smirked and walked away. 

Jane and Trent walked up to pay for the movie, Jane grabbed "Annie" and handed it to Trent. 

JANE: I wanna see what she has against Annie. 

Trent Payed for both movies. 

OUTSIDE 

Daria dials a number 

Cut screen to show Daria/Sandi 

SANDI: Like...Helloo. 

DARIA: Hi I have a message for you. 

SANDI: Like...whooo are youuuu? 

DARIA: It matters not.... Call Quinn... thats all I can say... Call Quinn. 

Daria hangs up and smirks. 

Cut to the Morgandorffer Home. 

Quinn Is putting on Make-up in her room when the phone rings. 

Quinn grabs the phone. 

QUINN: Hellooo!! 

Cut screen to Sandi and Quinn. 

SANDI: Like..what are youu doing home... I THOUGHT you were in Highland. 

Quinn looks upset.. 

QUINN: My Um..:::Think fast Think Fast:::. My Mother decided to take that strange girl with her instead. 

SANDI: Are you telling the truth Quinn? Because if your not... Im sure... 

QUINN: Oh Sandi! I would never lie to you!! I was just so embarrassed that My mother decided to take a freak with her instead of me, Its sooo awful, I felt ashamed you know? 

SANDI: I Guess you would... How could she choose a freak over you anyhow? thats soooo wrong. 

QUINN: Yeah I knoww, I tried to tell her. 

[Lane Home] 

Jane daria and Trent are watching Kissed.Daria and Jane are on the couch while Trent is on the loveseat. 

DARIA: Thats right little girl..... Wash yourself with the mouse..... Its perfectly normal.everybody does it. 

JANE: Thats actually kind of gross, ewww Its starting to bleed! 

DARIA: Ewww? since when have you started to "eww?" 

JANE: Since that little girl is covering herself in blood. 

TRENT: Its actually kinda cool. 

DARIA: I feel bad for the mouse, when I die... I don't want anyone to squeeze the blood out of me. 

JANE: I bet you wouldn't mind it if a certain someone did that to you. 

Daria looks at Jane.. 

DARIA: Thats just sick Jane, Couldn't you come up with something a bit more normal? 

JANE: Alright yeah I know...cheap try. 

They continue to watch the movie. 

[Movies over] 

JANE: Well.... I must say... this was an ...interesting bad move. 

DARIA: I thought so. 

JANE: Yeah... I don't see how having sex with a dead person would be much fun though. 

TRENT: That was a bit gross. ready for the next movie? 

DARIA: Next movie? 

JANE: Trent...silly..we don't have a next movie,where did ya get that idea? 

Trent looked at jane who was giving him a look that said "Better agree with me" 

TRENT: Oh yeah... I must be confusing this week with last week. 

JANE: I hate when you do that Trent. So what Now Daria? 

Daria looks at the time. 

DARIA: Well, Its 5:30, I have to go and at least make an appearance at home. 

JANE: You want to come back later and spend the night? 

DARIA: Sure, But I wont be back till at least eight. 

TRENT: you need a ride Daria? 

DARIA: No thanks... I could use the walk... never know..I might find a dead bird on the way back. 

[Morgandorffer house] 

All the Morgandorffers are eating dinner 

QUINN: So then Sandi called an invited me to go shopping with her, and I bought this reallly cute shirt..but now I need new shoes to go with the shirt so I was wondering if I could have a few bucks for the shoes...but then Im going to need some make-up to match the shirt..so it'll be a bit more then just a couple bucks...so how about letting me borrow the credit card? 

JAKE: Sure Quinn!! 

reaches for his wallet 

HELEN: Jake no.... I just gave Quinn some money today..You'll just have to wait for friday Quinn. 

QUINN: But Moommmmmm! 

HELEN: I said No 

Helens cell phone goes off 

HELEN: Excuse Me 

she gets up and walks into the kitchen 

HELEN : Oh hiiii Eric! 

Daria rolls her eyes. 

QUINN: Daddy? 

JAKE: Huh? Yeah? 

QUINN: Can I borrow some money? 

JAKE: Sure kiddo!! 

he pulls his wallet out as Helen grabs it from his hands 

HELEN: Oh Jake..were t you even Listening to a word I said? 

JAKE: Umm..sure honey! 

Helen rolls her eyes and keeps talking on the phone. 

[ LANE HOUSE] 

JANE: ready to watch Annie? 

TRENT: I dunno...Annie just doesn't work for me. 

JANE: oh come on Trent..don't leave me hanging here alone! 

TRENT: Ok. 

Trent puts the movie in and pushes play and returns to his seat, they both watch the screen for a few, There seems to be no previews as we hear a young Annie singing. We now see both Trent and Janes Mouth drop with there eyes wide open. 

TRENT: Oh my god! I cant believe it 

JANE: Have I gone insane? or am I REALLY seeing this. 

TRENT: maybe I've gone insane with you and we are both just seeing things. 

JANE: I Cant believe this! 

TRENT: No wonder she didn't want to watch the movie. 

JANE: The kid is singing! 

TRENT: AND dancing! 

JANE: SHES SMILING TRENT!! Oh my god! my christmas gift early! 

They both look at each other then back to the T.V 

Jane starts to laugh so hard she falls off the couch,Trents still starring at the screen. 

We now see there T.V , and in it is...... a young Daria playing Annie. 

[Cut to outside the Lane Home] 

We Still hear Jane laughing. 

2 hours later. Lane home 

Trent and Jane have the T.V off, yet still watching it. 

JANE: I want to watch it again Trent. 

KNOCK KNOCK 

Jane and Trent look at each other. 

TRENT: Its Daria 

JANE: Guess I'll get it. 

Jane opens the door as Daria walks in. 

DARIA: Thank god I don't have to stay at my house tonight, Quinns on a money rant again. 

Daria looks up to see both Trent and Jane looking at her funny. 

DARIA: Hmm... Did I save some dinner for later on my face or something? 

neither of them respond 

DARIA: Hello? children of the walking dead? 

JANE: Oh..sorry we saw something on TV, and it just.... I cant get it out of my head. 

Trent sat there looking at Daria.. 

Daria looks at them oddly and sits down. 

Jane suddenly starts her uncontrollable laughter again, both Trent and Daria watches as Jane points at Daria laughing. Daria frowns , she looks down on her self to make sure she didn't forget her shoes or anything crazy like that. 

DARIA: Jane, what happened to you? what in the world is soo funny? 

She looks at Trent as if to say "Help me" Trent , just looks back with a goofy smile on his face. 

Jane finally controlling her laughter starts to sing 

JANE: ohhhh Theee Sun will come out..TOMORROW!! 

daria gets a shocked look on her face, she gets it now 

DARIA: No way! Jane? 

JANE: Yes Annie? 

Daria freezes 

DARIA: damn it 

She reaches down and grabs her bag..turns around and heads for the door. 

JANE: No..wait ..wait daria..sorry, you know I couldn't resist that though, and you deserved it! 

Daria turned around and faced Jane 

JANE: So we have a celebrity with us, tell us how you got the part. 

DARIA: my mother made me... I was black-mailed into it.. It was either sing and Dance for a few weeks...or take.......gymnastics. 

Jane fought herself really hard to stop herself from laughing again. 

JANE: Poor girl..Poor poor girl. 

DARIA: You guys wont...tell anyone about this will you? 

JANE: Naa, don't worry. Daria? how....did you manage to..smile? 

DARIA: I thought about the tires I slashed on my mothers car. It helped a bit.Do me a favor... never...ever..ever..talk about this again. 

JANE: Ok..ok... I'll respect that 

DARIA: Trent? you to 

TRENT: Um...ok 

[cut to morning] 

Jane and Daria are walking to school, Jane starts humming the Annie tune 

DARIA: Your never going to really let this go are you? 

JANE: Not in your life girl...not in your life. 

[VIDEO STORE] 

Trent is seen walking to a worker. 

TRENT: Hi, I was wondering.... (pulls out the Annie Tape) this tape is old, and its lost all the stereo, could I buy it or something? 

WORKER: Oh that...god take it, nobody ever rents it. 

Trent smiles and walks off with the Tape. 

[TRENTS ROOM] 

Trent is sitting on his bed with a big smile on his face, In the background we hear the Annie song. 

THE END. 

Ok..this is kinda my first fiction. I am working on a REAL one...But I got stuck and needed to take a break from it. Sort things out..like where to go with it..ya know? Anyway..i was bored tonight so I went ahead and wrote this little story real fast.It only took somewhere around a half an hour.I did not plan it or anything, It was my way of distracting myself while my mother was yelling at me. If you hate this fic...well.. Im not sorry, I wrote it for my joy. And I enjoyed writing this. I know its not good, and that its lame, but the point is... I enjoyed writing it. :) and im going to enjoy seeing MY name on the Fan fiction list too!! I'll be starring at my own name for hours I'll bet! :P 

~Essenare 


End file.
